Something Wrong
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya and her friends go to Doshisha University in 2004. She, Sano, and Megumi have a shy friend named Kenshin Himura, who was always alone before he met them. Kaoru is going to find out why, and what she does discover will change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Something Wrong

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: Kaoru Kamiya and her friends go to Doshisha University in 2004. She, Sano, and Megumi have a shy friend named Kenshin Himura, who was always alone before he met them. Kaoru is going to find out why, and what she does discover will change their lives…..

Warnings and Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin characters. This is a modern fic, so it is going to be extremely different. Just a random idea I had. I'm going to screw with Kenshin's character quite a bit, so he's going to be OC, at least a little. I'll try to keep him similar to the original as much as I can. Read and Review please!

_/Shinta/_

/Kenshin/

(You'll understand...)

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Kaoru Kamiya, and I am 21 years old. I'm a college student, and I go to Doshisha University in Kyoto. This is my second year here, in 2004. I only just moved into my apartment the other day, so I've been getting used to the accommodations. I'm enjoying though, and I've found that a few of my friends are here with me. Sanosuke Sagara, 22 year old jerk that he is, is living not far from me. He's a bit of a freeloader, but he's a good friend. He's only a few doors down in my apartment complex, as is my long time girlfriend Megumi Takani. We've been through thick and thin, Megumi and I, and I was really happy when I found out that she was in my apartment complex. All of us live right next to each other, first me, then Megumi, then Sano. We live in 1 room apartments, similar to the dorms on campus, but we wanted to be close to each other. Each room has a kitchen connected to the bedroom, which is the first thing you walk into. A bathroom branches off from the bedroom on the opposite side of the kitchen. Megumi, Sano, and I share a laundry room.

The other friend of mine that is here with us is Kenshin Himura. Kenshin lives on the other side of me in the apartments. We've only known him for a little while; in fact we met him in our first year together at the university. He's a very quiet man, generally keeping to himself. He was always by himself last year, but we managed to talk to him and befriend him. He's very shy and soft-spoken, but he's very kind and funny once you get him comfortable with you. He's only 22, like Sano, and it really surprised me when I found out that he had no friends. Soon, however, I would find out why he was by himself so often, and what I discovered would change the course of our lives……

* * *

Kaoru moved into her room in silence, leaving the cool night air. She had been out looking at the stars as she did sometimes, just standing out there enjoying the sky and the cool breeze. Her small balcony was perfect for this, and she did it often. She shut her door quietly, and then turned around to face her bed. She absentmindedly tightened the rope on her bathrobe as it became a bit loose around her slender frame, then she folded her legs and knelt on her bed. Her hair, which she had unbound as she stood in the breeze, floated around her shoulders. She picked up the midnight strands and braided them into a tight length, then slipped beneath the covers and closed her eyes to sleep.

Just as she had done so a sound alerted her and her eyes flew open again. She narrowed sapphire orbs and sat up again, looking curiously towards the door. She cocked her head, listening intently for the sound again. There. A slight sniffling, at least by what Kaoru could tell. She rose to her feet slowly, and went to the door of her room. She listened there again, and the sound came to her as she opened the door.

She walked down the hall, pausing periodically to listen for the noises. She eventually ended up in front of Kenshin's room. She blinked in confusion. 'Kenshin?' She knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to barge in on the redhead. "Kenshin?" She called softly.

There was a sniffle from the other side, and the sound of cloth rustling. When there was no answer from him Kaoru pushed the door open slowly, as not to frighten the man. "Kenshin? Are you alright?" She was greeted by silence, and she moved slowly into the room, startled to find Kenshin's bed empty.

Sniffles came to her ears from the far corner, shrouded in darkness. She walked over there, and soon her eyes could make out a huddling form in the black. "Kenshin…." she murmured gently. She saw the figure flinch and jerk, and she knelt next to him and put a hand on the shaking shoulder. "Kenshin, what's the matter?"  
He lifted his face and Kaoru gasped. His face was red from crying, and his eyes were watery with unshed tears. But what shocked her were his eyes. They were big and child-like, a deep amethyst that sparkled with hope and yet sadness. He whimpered and shrank away from her, and she lifted her other hand to gently wipe away a tear as it trickled down his cheek. "Kenshin?"  
His voice shook when he answered her. "Kenshin's not here right now pretty lady…." Kaoru's eyes widened and she backed away from him in fear. "My name is Shinta. Kenshin's sleeping."

Kaoru opened her mouth, closed it, and then spoke. "What are you talking about Kenshin? What do you mean?"  
Kenshin shook his head, his unbound hair swaying gently around his shoulders. "Kenshin's sleeping. It's only me, Shinta." He suddenly seemed sympathetic. "Oh, you don't know do you pretty lady? You don't know 'bout me…." He smiled, just the barest of expressions. "I'll let you talk to Kenshin…."

Kaoru watched in shock and fear as Kenshin's body suddenly jerked, his eyes rolling up into his head, then he blinked and his eyes were once again the normal soft violet. This was not quite the deep amethyst she had just seen, a more gentle violet color that she could compare to a lavender blossom.

"Kenshin?" she whispered, her voice shaking with fear.

He looked at her, and then raised a hand to his face. He shivered suddenly and she watched as more tears began to course down his face. "I'm sorry Kaoru, so sorry for what I've done."

Kaoru was dumbfounded. What was going on? "Kenshin?" She grabbed his shoulders and gave him a shake. "Kenshin, talk to me. What was that? Who is Shinta? What were you talking about?"

Kenshin's eyes widened as she mentioned the name Shinta. "You…he told…..oh no….no no no……" He suddenly shook his head violently, focusing back on her. "You deserve to know Kaoru."

Kaoru was confused, but she settled on her knees in a more comfortable position. "Know about what Kenshin?"  
"Something's wrong with me Kaoru." Kenshin whispered. "Something is horribly wrong. I've been like this as long as I can remember, and it's the reason I'm always alone. I'm schizophrenic Kaoru; I've come to this conclusion on my own. It's like I have two other people inside of me, and I can't figure out why."

Kaoru's eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. "S-Schizophrenic? So I was talking to one of your other personalities?"

Kenshin nodded slowly, watching her warily. "There are two others, my child-like personality Shinta, and then there's….." Kenshin paused, shivering. "Then there's Him. I don't know where He came from, but He is the dangerous personality. He got lose only once before, and He killed my girlfriend, Tomoe. This happened 3 years ago, when I was 19. I've never been able to control Him, but Shinta and I can co-exist. Shinta is like my shield, I've found." Kenshin looked down, and Kaoru watched as his shoulders began to heave again. "I'll understand….if you….if you wanted to go…."

Kaoru watched the broken man for a moment, watching with wide eyes as he sobbed. She then moved closer to him and drew him into a gentle embrace. "Oh Kenshin….It's alright Kenshin, I don't want to leave you. I don't mind this, I still care for you. You've been my good friend, and this isn't going to change anything."

Kenshin's wide lavender eyes met her gaze. "Really? You, you don't care?"

Kaoru shook her head gently. "I don't care. I can still be your friend, even through this, and I will." She smiled at him, and he was able to send a small smile in her direction.

"Thank you Kaoru. So much." Kenshin murmured. "I wasn't sure if I could tell you, but I knew that you would find out sooner or later. I'm glad that you understand."

She giggled lightly. "It's a bit much to swallow, that's for sure, but I'm sure we'll get along fine." She released him slowly and stood. "You'd better get some rest Kenshin, if you can. We'll talk more in the morning alright? We don't have any classes tomorrow, and I'm off work for the next little while." She switched to a serious outlook. "We'll need to tell Sano and Megumi you know."

Kenshin sighed and nodded. "I know. Do you think we could tomorrow?" He wrung his hands nervously. "I would rather get it over with, as soon as possible."

Kaoru thought for a moment. "I don't think that they have to work tomorrow. I'll send them messages on their laptops, I'm sure they'll get on right away in the morning like they always do. Be online in the morning alright. I'll see you then."

Kenshin watched her leave his small apartment, a smile on his features. "Thank you Kaoru. I'm glad that you understand."

Shinta smiled inwardly as well. _/I told you the pretty lady would understand us. If only you'd listened to me at first/_

/I had to make sure that it wouldn't scare her off Shinta. You know that many people would be afraid of us if they found out. But yes, you were right. Now come on, let's get some sleep./ Kenshin replied, moving to his bed.

_/What was wrong? You were so upset Kenshin, I do not understand./ _Shinta said softly.

/Today is the day Tomoe died Shinta, remember/ Kenshin answered, closing his eyes as another tear slid down his cheek. There was silence from his child-like personality, and Kenshin knew he was remembering.

_/I see…./_ Shinta murmured. _/We should sleep. Goodnight Kenshin./_

/Night Shinta./ Kenshin whispered, settling himself down to sleep for the night, hoping that he would be able to tell his friends in the morning the whole story, about what he was, and what he had been dealing with all his life.

* * *

HM: -shrugs- I dunno. Review please, let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, there will be some internet conversation in this chapter, so I made up names for the crew. I hope you don't mind what I pick for them!

* * *

Chapter 2

(Kenshin)

_/Kenshin? Is something wrong/_ Shinta's soft voice echoed through my mind, startling me from my thinking state.

/No. Why do you ask Shinta/ I whispered to him, opening the laptop on my desk and logging onto the messenger.

I heard a sigh from my other personality. _/You know why Kenshin. Our handsare shaking/_ he said firmly.

I looked down, and then was alerted when a message popped up on my laptop screen. It was from Tanuki, Kaoru. As much as she hated the nickname that Megumi had given her she still used it on the messenger, it was an easy way for everyone to know that it was her. I read it with pensive violet eyes.

**Tanuki: Hey Kenshin. How are you feeling?**

I slowly began to type back to her, answering her question with shaking hands. Shinta was right, something was wrong. I was terrified.

**Oro-kun: I'm alright Kaoru. Arigatou for asking.**

I could almost see her gentle smile. She had called me that once, because the word that I said often was 'oro.' She had just been teasing, but I found that it fit me well, so I had incorporated it onto the messenger. My laptop chimed, and I saw that Megumi and Sano had logged on. A moment later they joined the conversation Kaoru and I had going.

**Megistune: Hey everybody.**

**Zanza: What's up?**

I smiled. Megumi was as sly as a vixen so she had always been 'Megistune' to us in our small group. Sano had once owned a large sword known as the zanbatou, and he had created that name for himself. I typed out a response.

**Oro-kun: Hey guys.**

**Zanza: Hey Kenshin!**

**Megistune: Kenshin, nice to talk to you again. You were really quiet yesterday. Is everything alright?**

**Oro-kun: Hai Megumi, I'm fine.**

**Tanuki: Hey guys, Kenshin has something he wants to tell you.**

I jumped, my fingers leaping away from the keys. _/Whoa Kenshin, calm, it's alright./_ Shinta's voice reassured me, and I felt the shaking of my hands lessen as he leant me courage.

**Oro-kun: Why don't you all come to my apartment. It'll be easier for me to tell you in person.**

**Megistune: Alright Kenshin. Cya in a few.**

**MEGISTUNE HAS LEFT THE CHAT.**

**Zanza: On my way.**

**ZANZA HAS LEFT THE CHAT.**

**Tanuki: Are you sure you're alright Kenshin?**

**Oro-kun: I'll be fine Kaoru.**

**Tanuki: Alright. I'm coming over.**

**TANUKI HAS LEFT THE CHAT.**

I logged off my computer and shut the laptop with a sigh. There was a knock on my door and I rose to go answer it. My friends stood in the door, all of them wearing worried looks.

Megumi looked at me with serious brown eyes. She was studying medical, and I could almost see her doctor pretense taking over. I knew that I probably looked horrible, since I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. My hair was loose around my shoulders, and I felt sick.

Sano put a hand on my shoulder as I let them into the room. "Are you alright Kenshin? You don't look so well."

I smiled shakily, but I could feel it failing. "I'm alright Sano. Just a bit…." I hesitated.

_/Terrified/_ Shinta's soft voice supplied.

/Hai./ I murmured back.

"Just a bit shaken." I said slowly. I could sense that neither Megumi nor Sano believed me by the narrowing of their eyes, but I sighed and sat on my bed. They all took seats around me on the floor, but Kaoru sat beside me and put one of her slender hands on my right shoulder.

"I…" I found I couldn't speak. I felt Shinta pressing me forward and I looked down at my lap. My hands were shaking again. "I'm schizophrenic guys. I have more than one personality."

Megumi narrowed her eyes. "Did a doctor tell you this Kenshin?" I shook my head and she smiled gently. "Then you've come to the wrong assumption my friend. Schizophrenia does not mean that a person has more than one personality."

My eyes were wide. "Then…"

She smiled. "You are not schizophrenic, that's for sure." She frowned. "But how can it be that you have more than one personality?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've been like this as long as I can remember."

Kaoru squeezed my shoulder lightly. "Tell them what you told me last night Kenshin."

I looked at her in fear. "But…"

She shook her head. "They will understand Kenshin. We are all your friends, and we will all help you through this. You have to trust us."

I looked down again. I tried to still the trembling in my fingers, but to no avail. /Shinta/ I whispered softly.

_/Would you like me to speak with them Kenshin? You are too stressed. We cannot let our body go into shock./_ Shinta said urgently. I knew what would happen if our body did go into shock.

/Him…/ I whispered. I sighed out loud. "I will show you my friends. Onegai, trust me." I looked up with tears in my eyes. "Do not fear me, onegai. I don't want to lose you."

Megumi smiled gently and placed one hand on my knee. "I will stay here for you Kenshin. You are a dear friend to me, and I will not abandon you."

Sano merely grinned. "I wouldn't leave you if you paid me buddy, and you know it."

I smiled, and then relinquished control to Shinta, sinking back into the recesses of my mind.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Megumi, Sano, and Kaoru watched as Kenshin's body stiffened, his eyes widening and noticeably shifting color to a deep innocent amethyst. Kaoru gripped his hand, surprised when the slender hands stopped their shaking.

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru. "Arigatou Kaoru-san."

All three instantly noticed the difference in his voice patterns. He looked down at his friends, nodding to them. "My name is Shinta. It's a pleasure to meet all of you in person."

"Shinta is the personality I met last night for the first time." Kaoru said softly.

Megumi studied Shinta with serious eyes. "So you're another personality inside of Kenshin?"

Shinta nodded with a smile. "Kenshin was getting too stressed. He let me take control of our body." His eyes grew serious. "As you already know, there is Kenshin, and then me. I became more of a shield for Kenshin, for when he became too emotional. The more we feel the more our body becomes vulnerable for the other personality to take over. That is why we are alone often."

Sano tilted his head slightly. "Other personality?"  
Shinta shuddered slightly. "Kenshin and I have not thought of a name for him yet. Him is all we call him. He is the evil personality within us, and He has only managed to get loose once before. We fell in love, with a girl named Tomoe. We dated her for 2 years, and we were going to propose to her. She knew about me, and Him, and she still accepted us. But that night, He managed to break through our defenses, and He murdered her. She gave us this scar…" Shinta reached up as Kaoru cocked her head.

"Scar? What scar Shinta?" She asked slowly.

Shinta rubbed on his left cheek, causing the makeup to disappear. A large cross-shaped scar marred his otherwise smooth skin, usually hidden by the powder. "She was trying to protect herself, and she threw a glass at us. He did not care, and it hit us across the face and left this part of the scar." Shinta traced the vertical scar with a finger, and then traced the opposite one. "She completed the cross when she was dying. He shot her, and then receded just as she fell. Kenshin took over at that point."

Megumi's face was slack with shock with all this information. She sat back on her heels, and stared at the redhead before her. "Wow…"

Shinta looked at her with watery eyes. "Are you going to leave us?"

Megumi smiled gently and stood, wrapping her arms around his slight shoulders. "Of course not….I'll always be here for you."

Shinta smiled, and then let loose an 'oro' as Kaoru joined the hug. Sano sighed, and then simply placed a hand on Megumi's back. Kaoru reached up and tugged the tall man down against his wishes, and he finally consented to the embrace. "We're all here for you buddy."

Shinta smiled. "Arigatou, all of you." His eyes squeezed shut, and then the gentle lavender of Kenshin's eyes looked out at them. "Arigatou for trusting this one. But, what if He got loose; I could kill all of you."

Megumi smiled. "Split personality disorders are not common, but the actions of other personalities are often not the fault of the others. I do not blame you for the death of Tomoe, but we will help you keep the other at bay. I promise."

Kenshin smiled, closing his eyes. /I am glad that we have such understanding friends Shinta, that I am./

He heard a chuckle. _/I am too Kenshin. I am too./ _


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Chapter contains violence, blood, and suicide attempt.

Chapter 3

(Kenshin)

I continued to go to my classes and hang out with the others like normal after that day, but I could sense something was different. Megumi was more soft-spoken around me, and Sano was slightly more cautious. But other than that they were all the same as normal. Kaoru became a constant visitor to my room, and soon it was down to where I could time her arrival. She was my best friend, and I knew that she would stand by me no matter what.

There was only one thing that worried both Shinta and I. I was beginning to get more comfortable around Kaoru, and she around me. She touched me more often, and Shinta was often out to talk to her.

I was falling in love in Kaoru, slowly but surely. And this worried me on more than one level. What if I wanted to marry her like I did Tomoe? What if He got loose again? I didn't think I could stand losing another woman that I cared for to Him.

I sighed. Kaoru was due to come in a few moments. She always came around 7 at night, for we would eat after talking for a while. It was already dark, and I wandered around with no lights on. Closing my laptop I went to sit on my bed, rubbing my temples lightly. I could feel the headache coming on, and I knew this was going to be one of those bad days. My stomach was doing flips in my belly, and I felt as though I was going to throw up any moment. This resulted in me being in a bad mood, and I felt like I wanted to just shut everyone out and be by myself.

_/Kenshin/_ Shinta's quiet voice broke into my thoughts. _/Are you sure you want to let Kaoru in today? We don't want Him to get out and hurt her…/ _

/Shut up Shinta! You're not helping my headache/ I snapped. Shinta receded, instantly becoming silent. The pounding in my head was growing worse, and then my thoughts were interrupted as a gentle knock came on my door. I rose quickly and opened it to see Kaoru standing there.

"Hello Kenshin. How are you feeling today?" she asked with a smile, stepping into my apartment. I shut the door, not answering her for fear of snapping at her like I had Shinta. I could feel the distrust coming from my younger personality, and I knew that he was afraid.

Kaoru watched me with worried sapphire eyes. "Kenshin?"

I sighed again and covered my eyes with a hand, sitting down at the table. "Gomen Kaoru, I'm just….." I paused searching for the right word. "Not feeling well."

She put a slender hand on my shoulder. "Do you need me to do anything for you?"  
I shook my head, trying to ignore the pounding headache that had consumed most of my senses. "Iie Kaoru…."

Shinta's voice broke through the oncoming cloud of pain. _/Kenshin… Something's not right…Send Kaoru away…/_

/Shimatta Shinta! Be quiet/

I felt the force behind Shinta's next words. _/Iie Kenshin. You send her out now, or I'm going to make us do it. He is too powerful today, He will escape our control./_

At that moment a shooting pain went through my skull, and I keeled over, clutching my head. I barely heard Kaoru's voice as she frantically called my name, trying to get me to respond.

I felt the darkness in the back of my mind pulse and grow, and I realized for the first time that day why my head had hurt so badly, why I felt like I was going to be sick. He had been biding His time, and He had deemed now the right time to make His first appearance.

I opened my eyes and looked full at Kaoru, who was standing by the door, ready to go out and fetch Megumi or Sano to help me. I shoved her out of the door with as much force as I could muster through the ear-shattering pounding in my skull. "Go Kaoru! Get away from me!" I slammed the door shut behind her and locked it, then slid to the floor as everything around me went black when He gained control.

* * *

(Kaoru)

"Kenshin! Kenshin, open this door!" I screamed, slamming my fists against the wood in front of me.

There was no answer, only silence. I heard a sudden thud as soon as I heard the click of the lock, and I knew it was Kenshin's body hitting the floor. I hit the door harder, pleading for him to open his door and let me in. "Kenshin!"

My screams alerted Megumi and Sano, and soon they were standing beside me, Sano's face concerned and Megumi pulling my now bloodied knuckles from Kenshin's door. "Calm down Kaoru, what's wrong?" the woman asked me, holding me so I wouldn't go back to pounding on our shy friend's door.

"It's Kenshin!" I cried, still trying to struggle out of her grip. "I went to visit him, and he complained about not feeling good, then he shoved me outside after he nearly collapsed!" I looked hard at Sano. "Something's wrong with him, and he won't let me inside."

Sano took a deep breath and faced Kenshin's door, holding his left wrist with his right hand. He ran forward, setting his left shoulder against Kenshin's door and breaking the door from its latch. It swung open to reveal Kenshin slumped on the floor.

The room suddenly seemed darker, and I felt my heart quicken. I raised and hand and started to take a step, but then Kenshin raised his head. I nearly screamed in fear.

Two fiercely burning golden eyes peered from the dark curtain of Kenshin's bangs, burning into me with a fury I had never seen. There was a snarl on his lips, and I heard the growl echoing in his throat. The look on his face was better suited for an animal, some vicious beast, not our gentle Kenshin.

Kenshin suddenly lunged, fingers outstretched and curled into claw-like vices reaching for my throat. Sano slammed the door shut, holding the knob tightly. I heard the thud as Kenshin slammed into the door, and I heard his snarl of fury when he couldn't get to me. The door rattled and shook, and I heard the unmistakable sound of fingernails being dragged across the wood.

I had one hand clamped over my mouth to hold in a scream, and Megumi was shaking uncontrollably beside me. Sano held the door shut, but I could see he was struggling to hold it against Kenshin.

The shaking of the door stopped for a moment, and Sano took in a breath, slightly relaxing his grip. The door was suddenly yanked in and a hand covered in blood was thrust through the opening, snarls echoing through the hall. Blood ran in rivers from torn fingernails and ripped skin, creating a terrifying picture. I could barely see the glowing golden orbs filled with fury from the darkness of the room. Sano let out a yell when the blood covered fingers scrabbled at his hand, and he pulled on the door, catching the arm and eliciting a yelp of pain from Kenshin. The hand was pulled back with a hiss and Sano was able to shut the door again.

We stayed like this for nearly 10 minutes, when suddenly the door's rattling stopped again, and there was a thud as a body fell to the floor. Sano retained his vice-like grip on the door handle, until we heard the sounds of sobbing from the other side of the door. I pushed Sano away and opened the door slowly to see Kenshin laying on his futon, sobbing into his arms.

I went over slowly, glancing around the room as I did so. Blood was streaked along the floor; it looked as though he had dragged himself to his futon. As Sano walked in he shut the door behind him, and I was horrified to see the bloody runs left by fingernails along the door.

There was a knife lying not far from his futon, covered in blood. I went to Kenshin, laying a hand on his shaking shoulder. "Kenshin…"

"Get away from me Kaoru! I'll kill you! I'm going to kill all of you if you don't get away from me!" he cried, flinching away from my touch. I raised his face to see it streaked with tears and blood. His throat was already starting to bruise; it looked as if he had tried to choke himself. Bloody runs streaked his chest, where he had dragged his fingernails down his skin.

I held up one of his hands, examining the torn fingernails, the bleeding digits. I looked back at his face, alarmed to find it pale and growing worse. His eyes fluttered and I glanced back at his hands. I gasped. "Kenshin! What have you done?" He had slit his wrists with the bloody knife.

He smiled weakly at me. "I – don't deserve—to live—Kaoru… Gomen…" With that his eyes closed and he went limp. I heard Megumi run to the phone behind me while Sano pressed towels into my hands. I wrapped them around his bleeding wrists, trying desperately to stop to the flow.

"Hurry Megumi!" I cried. I watched Kenshin's face grow paler. 'Live Kenshin, onegai! Don't give up on me!'

* * *

HM: Wow, intense chapter for me to write. Hope you enjoyed it. Yes, I made Kenshin suicidal, but it seemed fitting. Please review!

Translations:

Gomen – Sorry  
Iie – No  
Shimatta – Damn it  
Onegai - Please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Kaoru)

I was terrified. Why had Kenshin tried to commit suicide? He'd never done that before, at least not that I knew. He was so shy and gentle, why would he want to? I was currently riding with Sano and Megumi in my car, driving behind the ambulance to the hospital. I had managed to create makeshift bandages while the ambulance drove for us, but his wrists still bled, and he had grown paler by the second.

Megumi's knuckles were white as she clenched them on the steering wheel. I had given her the keys, I was shaking too bad to drive. I had wanted to ride with Kenshin, but they hadn't given me the time to get in with him.

We followed the ambulance as it sped through the streets towards the hospital, the vehicle's lights and siren blaring. People moved out of our way, and Megumi followed the ambulance closely. We were way over the speed limit, and hopefully we wouldn't get in trouble for this. But this way we could be there for Kenshin the entire time, from when he arrived to when he left.

We finally arrived, and I barely saw Kenshin being rushed inside on a gurney. He was motionless on the small bed, and for a moment I was afraid he was dead. But the medics were shouting to others, and I knew in my heart that he was still alive.

We ran inside, trying to keep sight of the gurney that bore our friend, but I lost track of him. I ran faster, trying to figure out where he had gone, but I couldn't find him. I couldn't help it; tears began to flow anew down my cheeks.

Megumi put an arm around my shoulders. "It'll be alright Kaoru. Kenshin will be fine."

I sniffled as she and Sano led me to a chair in a waiting area, where we could wait until they would have more information about Kenshin's condition. Sano looked down the hall, studying the various doctors and nurses with pensive brown eyes.

We waited for about a half an hour, when a nurse came to the desk near our chairs. She put a file on the counter, but the woman behind it didn't notice. I stood, cautiously walking forward to see that it had Kenshin's name on it. I picked it up quickly and left before I could be spotted, going back to where Megumi and Sano had watched me the entire time.

"It's Kenshin's medical file…" Megumi said, taking the thick folder from my hands. She flipped through it, and then gasped at one page.

"What Megumi?" I asked impatiently, trying to read over her shoulder.

"This isn't the first time he's been for attempted suicide. The first he tried to gut himself, the second time he almost hung himself," she whispered, horror in her voice. "He's also had a history of self-mutilation…."

Tears accelerated down my cheeks, my hand over my mouth. "Oh Kenshin…."

She flipped to the front, where the details of his latest visit were. "It says he's in room 123."

Immediately all of us shot to the elevator, leaving the file on the counter. I didn't think it could go fast enough, but it finally let us out, and I ran to the room that it had said my redhead was in. Wait, MY redhead? I mentally slapped myself. Was I really falling in love with Kenshin?

As I went in the room I couldn't hold in a gasp. Kenshin was as still as death on the bed, nearly as pale as the sheets. There was a bag beside the bed, slowly dripping blood into him through a tube. I sat beside him, picking up left hand, noticing the thick bandages wrapped around both his wrists.

With the hospital gown on I saw his arms for the first time. Kenshin almost always wore long sleeve shirts, so I had never seen them. I studied the white scars lacing both of his arms, some thinner and some thicker. Tears again escaped to flow down my skin, and I ran gentle fingers over his skin.

"Gomen Kaoru…." His soft voice startled me from my thinking state and I looked up at his pale face. "We didn't want you to know, that we did not…."

I sniffed, wiping at my tears with the back of a hand. I faintly noticed that he said 'we.' "You didn't have to hide this from me Kenshin. Don't you trust me?"  
He shook his head and I blanched, but his voice stopped me. "Iie Kaoru, not Kenshin. Shinta. And of course we trust you."

I looked at him wide-eyed. "Shinta? Where is Kenshin?"

He sighed, looking down. "Kenshin has retreated so deep within our mind I don't know if he's going to come out." He shuddered slightly. "He's so terrified Kaoru, that's all I can feel from him. That and terrible sadness." He looked back at me, and I saw tears sparkling in his amethyst depths. "We almost hurt you; if it weren't for Sano we might have killed you."

I sighed and lifted his hand to my cheek, rubbing it against my skin. "You were not at fault Shinta, neither Kenshin. It was Him wasn't it?"  
Shinta shivered, his fingers curling against my cheek. "Hai…."

"Why did he escape Shinta? Will you tell me?" I asked carefully.

He paused, and then began to speak hesitantly. "It was a bad day….We weren't feeling good, and He got the upper hand when He broke through our defenses. We couldn't control him." A single tear slid down his cheek, and I wiped it away gently.

"It's alright Shinta, I'm fine. I'm not hurt." I reassured him.

"We're so sorry Kaoru. We shouldn't have let you inside….None of this would have happened…" Sobs began to tear from his thin form, and I pulled him close, putting his nose in my neck.

Megumi sat sadly on his other side, watching as I tried to comfort him. I could feel Sano's hand on my shoulder as Shinta's tears soaked my tee-shirt. I petted his hair lightly, whispering to him. "It's okay Shinta…..I forgive you….I forgive you…..I'm here….."

Sano suddenly stood, looking to the door. I looked up to see a nurse standing wide-eyed in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" she asked us.

I held Shinta closer, feeling protective all of the sudden. "We're here for our friend, leave us be."

She took a step into the room, a frown coming onto her face anyway. "I cannot allow you to be here unless you are related."

I searched for an excuse to stay with my redhead. The nurse watched me expectantly, getting ready to send me out. I suddenly came up with something. "I'm his girlfriend." I felt Shinta stiffen in my arms, but I continued. "I'm allowed to be here aren't I? If I'm his girlfriend….."

She narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "Very well. What about the rest of you?"

"We go to college with him, we're good friends." Megumi said firmly.

The nurse shrugged and finally left us alone. I sighed in relief, and looked down at Shinta's shocked face. "Girlfriend?"

I grinned. "What don't you like that?"  
He looked at me for a moment more, and then smiled through his tears. "Hai. I like that a lot Kaoru."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Kaoru)

We left the hospital late that night, glad that we didn't have classes the next day so we could come back to visit him in the morning. I was reluctant to leave Shinta, but we were forced to do so anyway. Yes, still Shinta. According to the more child-like personality Kenshin wasn't going to come out any time soon.

I now sat at my laptop, studying MPDs, (Multiple Personality Disorders) on the internet until Megumi and Sano came to get me when we went back to the hospital. I scrolled down on the page, reading the words.

"MPD (_Multiple Personality Disorder_), or DID (_Dissociative Identity Disorder)_ is a mental condition in which the personality becomes fragmented ("dissociated") into two or more distinct identities, each of which may become dominant and control behavior from time to time to the exclusion of the others. These identities are called "alter personalities" (often simply "alters") and each maintains its own integrity of characteristics and habits. Each has its own age, name, sex, intelligence, and personal tastes."

I nodded to myself. This sounded like a good description of what Kenshin had. As far as I knew Shinta was the younger, how old he was I didn't know. Maybe I could ask him, if he would tell me. I could hear the childish tones in his voice, but when he wanted he could sound similar to Kenshin. I had never heard anything from Him, nothing but snarls and growls. He had a deep guttural tone, at least from what I had heard.

A knock came to my door. "Hey Tanuki, let's get going." It was Megumi, come to get me so we could go see Shinta.

"I'm coming!" I called back, closing my laptop and grabbing my keys. I stepped out to see Sano and Megumi standing there. I smiled briefly at them, then turned and locked my apartment. "Alright, let's go."

The ride to the hospital was quiet, with nothing but the radio playing. I didn't pay much attention to the music, I thought more about Kenshin, or Shinta. 'Why did you never tell me Kenshin? I would have understood. I would have helped you.' I thought. I stared out the window, watching trees as they flew past.

We arrived quickly, and we went up the elevator, still quiet. Megumi finally spoke in the stuffiness of the elevator, in a soft voice. "It'll be good to see him. I wonder how he's feeling now."

"I wonder if it's still Shinta." I whispered into the warm air. I got no response from my friends.

When the elevator door opened I was surprised to hear shrieks of fear coming from room 123. I heard the shouts of nurses and doctors, as well as Shinta's cries. I ran for the room immediately, startled to see 3 nurses holding Shinta down by his arms and shoulders, two doctors holding his legs, and another nurse approaching with a needle. Shinta was shaking madly, and I could see the sheer terror in his amethyst eyes

I barely heard Sano let out a shout of protest; I was caught in Shinta's liquid gaze. 'Help me,' his eyes screamed. 'Help me Kaoru!'

Before I could do anything Shinta let out another cry as the needle pierced the skin of his arm and the nurse injected the stuff into his veins. I let out a cry of rage, and began to walk into the room with a determined air. I was held back by a doctor. "Calm down Miss," his voice murmured in my ear. "It is only a sedative, to help him sleep. It will not hurt him."

I froze at his words, and watched as Shinta's eyelids began to droop. He fought it, still struggling weakly, but his limbs fell to the bed, his eyes falling shut in a forced sleep. I took a deep breath, turning to the doctor holding my arm. "Release my arm or you will no longer have that hand." I said, venom in my voice.

He dropped my arm like it was a poisonous snake, which it very well could be with the temper I was in. "Maa maa Miss….."

I cut him off, sticking a finger in his face. "Don't you dare 'maa maa' me mister! Why did you drug him? What has he done?"

He put up his hands in a placating gesture. "He is exhausted ma'am, but he hasn't gotten any sleep for a long while. We can tell in the way his body reacts to our tests. He hasn't eaten for a few days, so we're trying to help him sleep. He needs the rest."

I had no comment for that. Kenshin hadn't been eating or sleeping? I looked to where the redhead was limp on the bed, his face pale. It was only now I noticed the sharp angles of his shoulders and face, and through the small opening in the front of his hospital gown I could count many of his ribs. There were also faint shadows under his eyes, besides the fact that his features were paler than normal.

I sighed, moving away from the doctor to sit beside Shinta. "Just go…." I murmured. I didn't expect the man to obey, but he left the room quietly. I held Shinta's hand, squeezing his fingers. I got no response, he was too deep under.

Megumi frowned, examining the papers on the side table. "They don't think he'll be able to come home for a few days."

I blinked, looking up at her. I then glared slightly. "Not if I have anything to say about it. He'll be coming home tonight."

* * *

(Shinta)

Coming to was harder than I expected. It was like fighting to swim with no energy. Everything was muffled, as though I was underwater, but slowly I began to understand voices.

"I think he's waking up….."

I smiled inwardly. Kaoru, that was her. I fought harder to wake, and was able to force my eyes open to look into her worried face. "Kenshin?" she murmured.

I shook my head slightly. "Still Shinta…."

She frowned, but I felt her slender fingers squeeze my hand. I squeezed back slightly, still trying to wake up. While I was doing this I reached into the recesses of my mind, searching for Kenshin. I could feel him, though faintly. He was terrified, and I couldn't get him to speak._ /Kenshin/_ I called, still willing to try. _/Please talk to me./_

I got silence as my response, so I focused back on Kaoru's face. She was speaking, and I quickly paid attention to what she was saying.

"I've talked to the doctors, and they say you can come back to the apartment, if one of us is willing to stay and watch you," she said with a smile, sitting back a little.

I grinned. "I have a feeling you threatened them Kaoru."

She put on an innocent look and I laughed lightly. She touched my face suddenly, pushing my hair away from my forehead. "Are you alright Shinta? You're awfully pale."

I sighed. "I'm fine Kaoru." This was a lie. Since He had escaped I had only gotten worse. My stomach was still doing acrobatics in my belly, and my head was pounding from the drug they had given me. I knew I was getting sick, but I didn't want Kaoru to worry too much.

Kaoru studied me, and then spoke. "You're lying." I blinked, and opened my mouth to tell her no, but she stopped me. "Don't you lie to me, I can tell you are. You're not feeling well at all. I can see it in your face."

I sighed. Couldn't fool her after all. A doctor suddenly walked into the room, a disgruntled look on his face. "You may leave, if one of these young people will keep an eye on you."

I nodded and smiled, then looked to my friends. Kaoru handed me a tee shirt and a pair of jeans, smiling. "I decided I'd stay with you Shinta. Is that alright with you?"

I nodded, then pushed the covers back and stood. I nearly fell, but Sano held me up. I was confused. Why was I so shaky? With a frown on my face I made my way to the bathroom and changed into the clothes Kaoru had given me. She looked worried when I came out, and I smiled in an attempt to calm her.

"I'll be fine Kaoru." I said softly as we left. "I was only a little shaky from being in bed, and maybe the blood loss."

She didn't seem convinced, and I couldn't blame her. I wasn't sure either, and I sure had sounded like I didn't know what I was talking about.

The ride back to the apartment was quiet, all of us thinking on our own. I stared out the window, trying and failing to contact Kenshin again. He was silent, and it was almost like he wasn't there at all. I could still feel the dark presence of Him, and it frightened me a little.

Kaoru startled me out of my thoughts when we arrived back at the apartments, and I followed her quietly to my room. I opened it, and was surprised to see every bit of blood cleaned up. It was like nothing had happened at all. I looked in shock to my friends, eyes wide.

Sano grinned. "Least we could do buddy." He waved and turned. "See ya later!"

Megumi smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "I hope you're feeling better Shinta." She looked sternly at Kaoru. "Take good care of him tanuki, and don't get yourself any ideas staying in here with him."

She flushed about an instant after I did, and I couldn't help giggling slightly. "Shut up Megumi."

She laughed her trademark laugh and waved a delicate hand. "Be good now!"

Kaoru shut the door forcefully after she left and turned to smile at me, the blush receding from her face. I could still feel my cheeks burning, but I smiled back at her shyly. She sat on my small futon, gesturing for me to come over. "Shinta, I have a question for you."

I sat next to her, cocking my head slightly. "What is it Kaoru?"

"How old are you?" she asked seriously.

"Well, Kenshin is 23." I said hesitantly, not quite sure what she meant.

She blinked. "Really? I thought he was 22."

I shook my head. "No. Our birthday was just a few days ago."

She smiled. "Well, that's not what I meant. I want to know how old you are Shinta."

I blinked. "I'm 10 this year…."

She cocked her head. "You sound really mature for a 10 year old."

I looked down. "I've had to grow up really fast. Kenshin needed me."

"What about Him?"

I hesitated, looking at her with wide eyes. "Why do you want to know that Kaoru?" She shrugged, and I looked down again. "He is 16."

She put a hand on my shoulder. "I can tell I'm making you nervous. Gomen." I smiled at her, but it was shaky. She grinned. "How about some dinner? It's nearly 7:00."

I smiled. "That sounds great Kaoru."

* * *

HM: Wow, long chapter. Hope you liked it! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Kaoru)

I woke slowly, the sun's bright rays shining into my eyes. I blinked, and then sat up. I was sleeping on my own futon, which I had brought over last night and placed on the other side of the room from Shinta's. I looked over to him, and saw that he was still sleeping. I glanced at the clock, and raised my eyebrows. 10:00, I had slept later than usual. Thank goodness it was the weekend.

I rose and walked into the bathroom, washing the night's sleep from my eyes and waking myself up a bit more. When I walked back out I decided to make some breakfast. I wasn't the best cook, but I could make omelets. I was fairly adept at that, meaning I could make them without mutilating them entirely.

As I cooked I hummed a song to myself quietly. After a little bit I decided to wake Shinta, as his omelet was nearly ready. I walked out into the main room where he was still sleeping. I went to shake his shoulder, but I stopped. His cheeks were flushed, and his breathing was a little faster than normal. I put the back of my hand to his cheek, frowning at the heat coming from his skin. "He's got a fever…." I murmured.

I went back into the kitchen and shut off the stove, and then went back into the main room with a thermometer. I shook his shoulder gently. "Shinta. Shinta, wake up."

He groaned and his eyes slid open slowly. He focused on me after a moment, blinking slightly. "Kaoru…" he whispered. His voice was hoarse and rough, and he coughed after he said my name.

I helped him sit up, and he leaned against me tiredly. "I don't feel good…."

I smiled at his childish tone, and I knew that Shinta's little boy side was coming out. "I'll take care of you Shinta. Sit still now; let me take your temperature."

He sat quietly as I placed the thermometer in his ear, pushing the button and waiting for the beep. When it did I looked at the screen and frowned again. "101.3," I murmured, setting it down beside the futon and pressing Shinta back down onto his pillow. I carefully had him swallow some Tylenol, and covered him up with the blanket again as he shivered.

"It's cold…." he whispered, whimpering slightly.

I shushed him gently, smoothing his bangs away from his hot forehead. "Rest now, I'll look after you. Sleep, and get well."

He closed his eyes, still shivering periodically. After his breathing slowed and he had gone back to sleep I stood again with a sigh, going into the kitchen and eating the omelet I had made for Shinta, not wanting it to go to waste. Then I put some soup on the stove, knowing that Shinta would probably be hungry when he woke next time. After that I filled a bowl with cold water and grabbed a few cloths, going into the main room to sit next to Shinta. His sleep was anything but peaceful; he was tossing around beneath the blanket.

I shushed him and soaked one of the cloths, placing it on his forehead in a hope to help calm the fire of his fever. He quieted at the touch of the cloth, lying still for a moment. Then he moaned and moved again, his face scrunching up. I frowned and placed another cold cloth over his eyes.

I heard a knock at the door after about 10 minutes and went to answer it to see Megumi standing there. She smiled when I opened it. "Ohayou Kaoru." She looked around me and gasped when she saw Shinta lying on his futon with the cloths on his forehead and eyes. "What's wrong with him?"

I let her in and closed the door behind her. "He's running a fever of 101.3. He had it when he woke up."

Megumi frowned as well. "What did you give him?"

"Just some Tylenol cold for right now. I wasn't sure what else I could give him." I

told her, sitting back down beside Shinta, petting his hair as he groaned again.

She sighed. "Well, I suppose that will do for now. You come tell me if he gets any worse. I just wanted to come check on you both. I'm on my way to work right now."

I smiled at her relief. "Arigatou Megumi. I'll see you after work."

She nodded and left the apartment. I stood and went to the kitchen, taking the soup off the stove and pouring some into a cup for Shinta. I walked back into the main room and settled back down beside Shinta's sleeping form. I shook his shoulder slightly. "Shinta. You should eat something, wake up now."

He opened glazed amethyst eyes, focusing on me. "Kaoru…" he coughed, thin body shaking with the effort.

I helped him sit up, setting a cough drop on his tongue. "Suck on this Shinta, it will help."

After a few moments his coughing ceased and he sighed in relief. I put the cup to his lips, coaxing him to swallow it. He drank slowly, and when he had finished about half the cup he shook his head. "No more…"

I smiled. "Did that help your throat?"

He nodded. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

I brushed his bangs from his face, smiling when he leaned into my touch. He lay back down, closing his eyes and slowly sinking back into sleep. I started to move away from him when two words came from his lips that startled me. "Love you….."

I gasped, watching him with wide eyes. He was sleeping now, and could give me no response. 'Love you?' I thought. 'Why would he say that?' I sighed, settling back down beside him. 'I suppose I'll have to find out later.'

* * *

(4 hours later)

I was startled from my doze when I heard the sound of Shinta's tortured moans. I shot straight up in the chair I was in, looking around the apartment with wide eyes. As Shinta moaned again I rose and walked to him, feeling his forehead with worry. He still had a high fever, and it wasn't getting any better.

I replaced the cloth on his forehead with a fresh one, and tried to quiet him. He continued to toss and turn beneath the blanket, moaning slightly.

I sat there, not knowing what to do when his eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up sharply, causing me to jump back slightly. "Shinta!"

He looked at me, and I could almost see the battle in his amethyst eyes. "Go Kaoru!" he said suddenly, pushing at my hands as I went to touch him. "Go away, He's getting loose! You have to go; Sano's not here this time to protect you!"

I shook my head forcefully. "Iie Shinta, I don't need that Rooster head to protect me. I'm going to make amends with Him now, if I can. I'll be fine, you calm down."

Shinta tried to push me away again when his form convulsed and he fell onto the futon, his eyes rolling back into his head. I gulped when his eyes cleared to show two fiercely glowing golden orbs.

I met his gaze fearfully, afraid now that I was actually looking at Him uncontrolled by Sano. I was alone in the apartment with a killer, and I didn't know what he was going to do. I only hoped I knew what I was doing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Kaoru)

It was silent in the apartment for a moment, only the sounds of my own heart beating and His labored breaths came to my ears. I watched Him silently, almost waiting for Him to make the first move. To my surprise He spoke.

"You…" His voice was deep and guttural, coming from Kenshin's chest. "What do you want with me?"

I glared at Him defiantly. "To find out what you want with me. Why did you try to kill me last time you escaped?"

He laughed and I flinched. "Stupid girl. I wanted to get rid of you. You're a threat to our existence."

I blinked. "How?"

Again He chuckled, rising onto feet that were now steady and strong. "They've fallen in love with you, wench. What did you think?"

I couldn't help it, my mouth fell open. Kenshin and Shinta had fallen in love with me? His laughter circled around me and I fought the urge to cover my ears at the sound coming from my normally shy quiet redhead. "They love me?"

"Hai. They're weak. They've fallen prey to an emotion as weak as _love_." He growled, walking closer to me. "And with a stupid meddling girl like you."

My eyes flashed. "How dare you!"

He laughed again. "I dare because I can little girl. I could easily rip you to pieces and not even care."

I couldn't help myself. I brought up my hand and slapped Him full across the face, snapping His head back. I growled, clenching my hand into a fist at my side as He turned back to look at me. He put a hand up to His jaw, slender fingers rotating it. "Not bad Kaoru. You have my attention."

I was slightly surprised that He knew my name, but I didn't let it show. I took a step toward Him, putting my finger in His face. "I can handle myself perfectly well, and I don't need you to tell me who I am. You stay out of my life, and out of Shinta and Kenshin's. They, unlike you, are trying to live a normal life. You just want to ruin it for them!"

He smirked. "And why do you think I ruin it?"

I slapped Him again, and this time I elicited a snarl from His lips. "You killed the woman they had fallen in love with, the one that accepted them, and even you! How can you think that's not heartless?"

He growled, His hand shooting out to take hold of my jaw and pull me towards him. "Tomoe was weak. Just like you. She was not worthy of us, and they were just too stupid to realize that. I am smarter than either one of them."

I yanked myself from His grip and brought my foot up to catch Him in the groin. He let out a yelp and fell, curling in on Himself. I stood above him, anger in my eyes. "I can bring you down with one shot, you are not better than Shinta or Kenshin, and I don't ever want to hear that again."

He slowly worked His way back up to my eye level, His face only slightly scrunched in pain. He suddenly grabbed my chin again, bringing my face within inches of His own. He smiled. "I like you Kaoru, I misjudged you. You are not like Tomoe." With that He closed the distance between us, and His lips met mine, hot and soft. I squeaked and tried to pull away from Him, but the iron grip He had on my chin stopped me. His tongue probed into my mouth, diving in to explore my mouth.

Fire began to build in my lower stomach, and before I knew it I had wrapped my arms around His neck, pressing my body flush against His and deepening the kiss. When I finally broke away both of us were gasping for air. He ran His tongue down my neck, hands roaming up and down my back. "Hai, I like you Kaoru." He stepped away from me. "You will do."

I didn't understand, but suddenly His eyes rolled up and He crumpled like a rag doll to the floor. I cried out and jumped forward, carefully catching his head before he hit the ground. I cradled his head in my lap, tears escaping to flow down my cheeks. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, and I smiled down at him. "Kenshin…."

He blinked, and then smiled back at me. "Hai Kaoru, I'm back." He slowly sat up, and then hugged me close, bringing his lips to mine again. This time the kiss was hesitant, soft and gentle instead of dominating and heavy. I looped my arms around his neck, pulling him down with me to the futon. His weight didn't bother me even as he lay full on top of me, his hands roaming through my hair. I deepened the kiss by twining my tongue with his, my own hands pulling at the tie in his hair and letting the thick red locks tumble across his shoulders. I tangled my fingers in it, moaning slightly into his kiss.

He pulled back, resting his forehead against mine. His breath was slightly heavy, but he was smiling. "He accepts you Kaoru. You are safe."

I grinned. "I think I convinced Him well enough. I was afraid there for a bit that He wouldn't agree with my way of thinking, but I got Him to see things my way."

Kenshin chuckled, nodding slightly. He kissed me again, his fingers tilting my head the way he wanted it. I pulled away again to ask him a question. "Kenshin?"

He blinked. "Nani?"

I cocked my head. "How is Shinta?"

His eyes flashed amethyst, and the childish smile crept onto his face. "I'm fine Kaoru, arigatou for asking. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll let Kenshin get back to what he's been planning to do to you for some time now."

As his eyes faded to a lavender a blush spread across Kenshin's high cheekbones, giving him a very cute look I must say. I laughed. "'Back to what you've been planning to do'? What is that supposed to mean?"

He murmured something and I laughed again. He grinned weakly. "I've liked you for a long time Kaoru."

I kissed his forehead gently. "I love you Kenshin." His eyes seemed a little lost and forlorn, and I sighed. "It's okay Kenshin, I accept all of you, even though you think you're not worthy of me, because I know that's what you think and don't you dare try to tell me anything different."

He blinked, and then smiled. "Aishiteru Kaoru." His voice was husky and I felt a shiver run up and down my spine. His lips met mine, and I was lost in him.

* * *

HM: YAY! Review please! 


	8. Chapter 8

HM: I do believe this is the final chapter. I know that you all enjoyed it, and I want to send a HUGE shout out to all of my reviewers. I LOVE YOU ALL! Oh, and to Universal Fighter, you made a point about watching anime and getting teased. I do too, I get junk from my brothers. But I don't care, I watch anime anyway! -grins-

Chapter 8

(Kaoru)

I didn't want to wake up at all, but against my will I became aware. The first thing I noticed was how warm it was, and I snuggled further into the blankets. I became aware of two warm strong arms around me next, and I snuggled into the body lying next to mine. It was then I opened my eyes.

I found myself looking into Kenshin's red hair, which flowed loose over his shoulder and chest. One of my hands was splayed over his muscular chest, his arms around my waist. I was pressed full against him, my legs entangled with his. I pulled back slightly to look up into his face.

He was still sleeping, face relaxed and peaceful in rest. His breath was light and even, coming from his slightly parted lips, tickling my forehead. I smiled, reaching up to touch his face gently.

Last night had been amazing. I had never known that I could feel this deeply for anyone, and Kenshin had given himself to me as I had given myself to him. I felt as though Kenshin was the one for me, and I knew in my heart that I could never love anybody more than I did my redhead.

At that moment his eyes fluttered open, and I saw him smile as he looked at me with loving lavender eyes. "Good morning beautiful," he whispered, unlacing one hand from my waist to stroke my cheek.

I kissed his fingers gently, smiling back at him. "And good morning to you too handsome."

He blushed, he still felt a little self-conscious about that. I giggled and leaned up to kiss him fully on the lips, leaning myself closer to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He pulled back from me, a blush still on his cheekbones. I giggled and kissed his scarred cheek. "You're too embarrassed about this anata." He smiled slightly at my name for him.

"I can't help it koishii." I grinned brightly when he said this. "You're just so beautiful, I don't know if I'm worthy of you."

I frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you Kenshin? I don't care who you are, or about Him. I _love_ you, and nothing is going to change that."

He kissed me again, lingering on my lips. I sighed into his lips, happy to be there with him in this time. When he pulled back he leaned his forehead against mine, his breath tickling my lips. "Kaoru…" he whispered, slowly opening eyes that sparkled with lavender, amethyst and gold. His voice was a strange mixture of Shinta, Him, and himself, and I looked at him with big eyes.

"You given us another reason to live, and this time all of us love you more than we ever thought we were capable of. Will you marry us?"

My jaw dropped and I just stared at him. I could hear all of them, and their tones were genuine. I smiled. "Hai. I will."

He sealed it with a passionate kiss, both the hot hardness of Him and the gentle softness of Kenshin. I smiled inwardly. They had both shoved Shinta back as he was much too young for this. His tongue slipped into my mouth, twining with my own tongue. I broke away as a knock came to the door.

I heard a soft growl from him as our time together was interrupted. I grinned and shushed him, rising and pulling my bathrobe on. He gave a soft wolf whistle when I stood and I glared back into his coyly smiling face, golden eyes eyeing my body. I shook a finger in his direction. "Naughty naughty Kenshin…"

He chuckled as I went to the door, peeking out of the crack. I saw Sano standing out there, nothing but curiosity on his features. "Is everything okay in there? I heard a growl…"

I laughed, opening the door further. "Ohayou Sano, come on in. Don't worry about it, I had a talk with Him and He trusts me now. He's under control."

Kenshin had risen while I opened the door and wrapped himself in his own bathrobe, and was sitting cross-legged on his futon. He smiled and stood when Sano came in. "Hello Sano. It's lovely to see you again."

Sano stared suspiciously at both of us. He suddenly grinned wickedly. "You slept together didn't you." It was no question, and I nodded confidently. He laughed triumphantly. "I knew you two would get together!" He looked at Kenshin. "Didja ask her to marry you yet?"  
Kenshin grinned. "Hai."

Sano strode over him and pounded his back in a friendly manner, nearly causing Kenshin to fall face first into the futon. "Good for you Kenshin!"

Kenshin smiled shyly. "Arigatou Sano."

Megumi opened the door just then. "Did I hear that someone's getting hitched?"

I smiled and hugged my long time friend. "Kenshin asked me to marry him Megumi!"

She hugged me back, happiness sparkling in her eyes. "Congratulations you two! I agree with Sano, I was just waiting for this to happen."

I laughed and sat beside Kenshin on the futon, leaning against him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. I was happy, Kenshin was happy, and I had finally found the man of my dreams. And better yet, Kenshin had found a reason to live. Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

HM: That's the end. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
